Flechadas a primera vista
by alinabaur
Summary: Alice, Rose y Bella se conocen en ei internado Eisengasse. Se enamoran a primera vista, seran correspondidas por los chicos? No mu buen summary... entren! TODOS HUMANOS Ed/B, Em/R , J/A
1. Llegada a Eisengasse

**Llegada a Eisengasse**

APOV

-¡¡¡¡DESPIERTA!!!!!!- dije saltando en la cama de Edward, mi cuate.- Despierta, despierta, despie… ¡Auch!- Sentí un almohadazo en la cara.

-Déjame dormir pequeño moustro- dijo un poco molesto.

Le saque la lengua y me fui a torturar a mi otro hermano, Emmett. _Muahahaha _

-toc, toc- _si claro,_ pensé, esto no lo despierta…

Me acerque lentamente, me metí en su baño, agarre un vaso con agua del lavabo y me acerque lentamente.

-¡Buuuu!-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaahhhh!!- salte y me eche el vaso encima. _Esta me las pagaras Eddie, aunque no sea hoy._

-Debiste haber visto tu cara. Jajajaja. ¿Qué planeas hacer, duendecillo?- pregunto Edward cambiando de tema.

-¿Qué quieres Eddie?-

-Sabes que odio que me digan Eddie, Alice… En fin, solo quería vengarme por ser un gran despertador- dijo haciendo una sonrisa, logrando que lo perdone.

-Hmmm está bien. Voy a despertar a Emmett. – hize una sonrisa malévola.

-Ok, yo me voy antes de que despierte y me golpee. ¡Suerte!- y salió, dejándome sola con un vaso de agua vacio y Emmett durmiendo profundamente.

Regrese al baño a llenar el vaso. Emmett seguía dormido, le eche el agua antes de que alguien más molestara.

-¿Qué demonios…?- Jijiji había despertado la mole.

-¡Buenos días Emmy!- Y Salí corriendo, con Emmett detrás de mí.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Mamaaaaaá!!!!- mi gran salvación.

-Niños, ya basta. Vengan a desayunar, ya casi nos tenemos que ir al internado…- Se oía en su voz tristeza, como en todos los años que tenía que dejar a Emmett y Edward al internado Eisengasse.

Este año sería mi primero, los años anteriores no quería dejar a mi papá y mamá, aunque ahora sé que es absurda, ya que ellos pueden cuidar de sí mismos. Ahora estoy muerta de ganas por ir. Mis hermanos me han dicho que la escuela esta padrísima, tiene cancha de basquetbol, futbol, volibol, beach volley ball, tenis, alberca para entrenar o solo para pasar el tiempo, y mucho más para deportes. Tiene como un lugar de Fast food, y está cerca de la ciudad. Es uno de los internados más caros, pero muy bueno académicamente, también es trilingüe, ya que nos enseñan español y alemán. Por eso el nombre Eisengasse que en ingles significa callejón de hierro. **(N/A seguro se dieron cuenta, lo escribo en español, pero es como si estuviera escribiendo en ingles, ya que la historia debe ser en EU)**

-Debernos irnos- anuncio mi padre.

Decidimos que mamá y papá se fueran con mi coche y Edward, Emmet y yo en el Volvo del primero. El Jeep de Emmett lo traerían mis padres después de que nos instalemos. El viaje fue muy divertido, debo admitir que con mis hermanos me la paso muy bien, con Edward puedo hablar de todo, el me entiende y yo a el,es un cuate fabuloso y con Emmett me llevo súper bien ya que los dos somos muy desastrosos y nos encanta reír y molestar. No las pasamos haciendo bromas y escuchando las bromas de Emmett. Se podía sentir el aire de emoción por el coche, todos estábamos ansiosos por llegar al internado, a conocer nuevas personas, etc..

Cuando llegamos a Eisengasse mi papá se despidió de mi con un gran abrazo y un beso en la frente.

-Te voy a extrañar pequeño duendecillo-

-Yo también, pa-

Mi madre hizo lo mismo con mis hermanos y me ayudo a llevar mis maletas a mi habitación. Al igual que mi papá hizo con Emmett y Edward.

**BPOV**

Después de un viaje de avión de 4 horas junto a mi papá metido en la laptop todo el viaje tomamos un taxi al internado Eisengasse.

-Adiós papa, nos veremos en un mes- dije sin emoción en la voz.

-Nos vemos, Bella.- Después de un rápido abrazo tomo su celular y se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

Mis padres eran divorciados. Después de que mi mamá se casara con Phil me fui a vivir con mi papa a Hollywood. Charlie, mi padre, es director de películas, por lo tanto no lo veía mucho, y no es algo que me hiciera sufrir, claro es triste, pero me acostumbre. La relación con Charlie siempre fue fría, no lo puedo culpar, siempre estuvimos un poco distanciados, cuando me mude con él, no cambio nada.

Al llegar a mi habitación ya había llegado una de mis dos compañeras, era una chava muy guapa, parecía una modelo, con pelo rubio ondulado, ojos azules y un cuerpo de modelo.

-Hola, soy Isabella Swan, mucho gusto- dije un poco tímida.

-Hola Isabella, yo soy Rosalie Hale, me puedes decir Rose- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Solo dime Bella, odio que me digan mi nombre completo-

-Ok, Bella- me dedico una sonrisa- tome el cuarto de la derecha, espero no te importe-

-Claro, yo tomare el de la derecha. ¿Sabes quién nos toca como compañera?-

-Solo se que se llama Alice.-

Estuvimos hablando bastante tiempo, y la verdad me cayó muy bien Rose. Seguro nos llevaremos muy bien. Espero también sea así con Alice. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y apareció una chava muy chiquita, con el pelo corto y las puntas hacia todos lados. Era muy bonita, tenia los ojos verdes, al igual que su mamá que iba tras ella. Su madre tenia el pelo color caramelo, era muy bella.

-¡Hola! Soy Alice Cullen- Nos dijo abrazándonos efusivamente a Rose y a mí.

-Yo soy Bella Swan, mucho gusto Alice, señora Cullen- le dije a las dos amablemente.

-Hola cariño. Solo dime Esme, por favor- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Y yo Rose Hale, mucho gusto señora Cullen, hola Alice- dijo las rubia.

-Rose, solo Esme. Me hacen sentir vieja diciéndome señora.- dijo sonriendo cálidamente- nos vemos chicas, tengo que tomar un vuelo a Forks.

-Adios, Esme- dijimos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Nos vemos mama!- dijo Alice abrazando a Esme- Te voy a echar de menos-

-Yo también pequeño duendecillo- y salió por la puerta.

-¡Oh chicas, tengo el presentimiento que nos llevaremos muy bien!- y nos abrazo nuevamente

Hablamos por mucho tiempo, conociéndonos, haciendo bromas… Alice nos contó que tenía 2 hermanos en el internado.

-¿Qué día es hoy chicas?- pregunto Alice con alegría en la cara.

-Viernes- Rose y yo dijimos a la vez.

-Awwww! Bueno, mi hermano Edward, toca el piano los sábados en un tipo karaoke. Para ganar dinero, ya que no quiere que mis padres paguen todo. Si lo sé, raro. Bella te va a caer súper bien, tienen muchas cosas en común. Mañana vamos a ir.- Alice sí que podía hablar rápido.

-Eso no sonó a pregunta, si no a afirmación- dijo Rose

-Así es, ¡mañana iremos al karaoke!- Tenia la impresión que nadie le podía decir a Alice no por respuesta.

Dicho esto nos pusimos pijama y nos fuimos a acostar.

**EPOV**

-¡Jasper, amigo! Nos toco de nuevo con tigo.- le dije a mi compañero de cuarto, mi mejor amigo.

-Por desgracia- dijo mirando a Emmett, claro que de broma.

-¿Oye Eddie mañana vas a ir al karaoke?-me pregunto Emmett.

-Sabes que odio que me digan Eddie. Y si, si voy a ir. ¿Por qué?-

-Curiosidad- lo mire feo, sabía que escondía algo- bueno, no me mires así. Es que hace rato me llamo Alice diciendo que iban a ir mañana-

-¿Quién va a ir?- dijo iban no va.

-Alice y dos amigas más. Dice que te va a gusta una. ¡Awwww ligador!- dijo con burla en su cara.

-Sabe que odio que me haga citas a ciegas-

-Nadie dijo que era una cita, solo van a ir a cantar-

-Está bien. ¿Ustedes van a ir?- pregunte esperanzado.

-No amigo, esta vez me quedo arreglando mis cosas- me dijo Jasper. Sabia la respuesta de Emmett.

-Yo tampoco. ¡ya tengo una cita!- que raro…

- Ok, pero la próxima vez van a venir con migo-

-Lo que digas Eddie-

-Hasta mañana chicos!

Al día siguiente me desperté muy tarde. Después de arreglar mi cuarto me fui al Karaoke.

Estuve tocando el piano media hora, y nadie cantaba muy bien. Como era sin la pantalla y tenias que saberte la letra, muchos se equivocaban.

Después de un rato tres chicas hicieron una entrada impresionante. Entre esas tres estaba mi hermana gemela. A su lado izquierdo venia una chava rubia, alta, hermosa, parecía modelo. Pero la que más atrajo mi atención fue la que iba al lado derecho de Alice, tenía el pelo marrón ondulado un poco más abajo que sus hombros, una figura bien formada, y lo mas bello en ella sus ojos color chocolate.

No se si fue por mi mirada, o por la de todos en el karaoke que las miraban, pero apareció un rosado en las mejillas de aquella hermosura de ojos color chocolate.


	2. conociendo a los chicos parte 1

**Conociendo a los chicos. parte 1**

BPOV

-¡Bella, ven a cambiarte!- me grito Alice desde su cuarto.

-Pero Alice… No voy a ir a una pasarela, solo voy al karaoke-

-¿Sabes que no puedes contra Alice?- me preguntó Rose desde el marco de la puerta

-Ash, está bien. Pero no muy extravagante, ¿ok?- pregunté rogando a que diga que si.

-Claro Bella. Solo quiero que te veas bien para mi hermano-

-Alice, no es una cita, solo lo voy a conocer, tal vez y le guste Rose y no yo…-

-¡Bells, sube tu autoestima!- me grito Rose un poco irritada.

Llegando al Karaoke estaba muy nerviosa, y no sabía porque. Estaba ansiosa por conocer al "famoso" Edward. Alice me ha hablado mucho de él, parece que tenemos mucho en común.

Al entrar todas las miradas se dirigieron a nosotras, ya que el pianista, que sería Edward, dejo de tocar para mirarnos. Me sonroje cuando vi que Edward me veía. Era como un Alice en hombre, con pelo bronce, los mismos ojos verde esmeralda. Debo aceptar que es muy guapo.

Nos sentamos es una mesa y pedimos algo de tomar.

-¿Y qué te parece mi hermano?- preguntó Alice con una sonrisa picara.

-No está mal…- ¿Qué si no está mal? ¡Está mucho mejor!

Después de unas canciones más fue la hora de que Edward descansase. Pusieron música en las bocinas y pasaron algunas personas a cantar. _Ohh, es la hora de conocerlo._

-Hola señoritas- dijo una voz suave atrás de mi.

-¡Hola Eddie! Te presento a Rose y Bella. Rose, Bella él es Edward mi hermano-

-Hola- dijo Rose coquetamente. _Maldita _ohh, ohh, ¿celos?

-Hey - y yo, claro está, tímidamente…

-¿Y son nuevas en el internado?- preguntó Edward mirándome_. O que guapo es…_

-Sí, Rose llego hace 2 días, y yo llegue ayer- contesté por las dos.

-Seguro les va a gustar la escuela. ¿Y qué les gusta hacer?-

-Yo amo comprar, leer revistas…- dijo Rose

-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?- dijo Alice emocionada. Se metieron en una profunda conversación sobre marcas y esas cosas.

-Sí, mi hermana es una compradora compulsiva, ¡no puede estar más de 2 días sin comprar!- me dijo Edward. ¿Bueno Bella, y a ti que te gusta hacer?-

-Me gusta mucho leer, mi libro favorito es Orgullo y Prejuicio, también me ver películas, y escuchar música-

-A mi también me gusta mucho escuchar música, mi favorita es la clásica-

-¿Enserio? ¡La mi también!. No pareces del tipo que escuche clásica-

Y así estuvimos hablando mucho tiempo hasta que Edward tuvo que regresara tocar el piano.

-Chicas, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a cantar algo?- nos preguntó Alice.

-Claro- dije. Me daba un poco de pena, pero la verdad es que me gustaba mucho cantar.

-¿Y qué cantaremos?-

-¿Se saben la de "If today was your last day" ?- nos preguntó Rose.

-Sí. – contestamos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo

-Vamos –

-Edward queremos cantar la de "If today was your last day" –

-Ok. Muy Buena cancion-

EPOV

-Ok. Muy Buena canción- les dije a las chicas.

Empecé a tocar y después empezaron a cantar Rose, Bella y Alice al mismo tiempo.

_My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right  
Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less traveled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride_

If today was your last day  
and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
If today was your last day

Against the grain should be a way of life  
What's worth the prize is always worth the fight  
Every second counts 'cause there's no second try  
So live like you'll never live it twice  
Don't take the free ride in your own life

If today was your last day  
and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce of memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day

If today was your last day  
Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?  
You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars  
Regardless of who you are  
So do whatever it takes  
'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life  
Let nothin' stand in your way  
Cause the hands of time are never on your side

If today was your last day  
and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?

Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce of memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day

Wow, ellas cantaban muy bien, en verdad. Estaba impresionado. ¿Tomaran una clase de canto o algo por el estilo?

-Chicas, ¡lo hicieron súper bien!- les dije, y vi que Bella se sonrojaba.

-Gracias hermanito- dijo Alice dándome un rápido abrazo.

-¿toman alguna clase?-

-Yo tomé alguna vez clase de bajo, pero no de canto- dijo Rose orgullosa. Y eso me dio una idea.

-¡¡Tengo una súper idea!!-

-¿Es lo que estoy pensando?- dijo Alice. ¿Podría ser que adivine?

-Miren, Emmett sabe tocar batería, Jasper, una amigo, sabe tocar guitarra, Rose el bajo, yo piano o teclado, y ustedes dos cantan muy bien. ¿Qué les parece la idea de formar un grupo?- antes de que dijera mas las tres gritaron al unisono

-¡¡¡¡Si!!!!-

-¡Es una increíble idea hermanito!- grito Alice- ¿Pero crees que es tal Jasper y Emmett quieran estar en la banda?

-Si claro. Yo me encargo- Claro que dirán que si tan solo Emmett vea a Rose. Y no sé porque pero tengo el presentimiento que Jasper y mi hermana se llevaran muy bien.- ¿Qué les parece si salimos mañana todos juntos, y así se los presento y hablamos del asunto?-

-Sí, claro- dijo Bella sonrojándose. _Que linda se ve así._

-¡Vamos a la disco!- dijo Alice. Muy típico de ella…

-Por mi bien- dijo la "modelo".

Pasamos un buen rato hablando hast que fue la hora de irse…

-Nos vemos mañana. Duerman bien. Pasaremos por ustedes a las 8:00 pm. –

-Adiós. Cuídate Edward- me dijeron, y se fueron a su cuarto.

-¿Qué tal estuvo, Edward?- me pregunto Jasper.

-Muy bien. Mañana vamos a ir a la disco con las chicas…-

-pero- antes que dijera nada lo interrumpí.

-pero nada, Jazz ya quede con ellas. Te van a caer muy bien. ¡Les tenemos una sorpresa!- dije emocionado

-¿Y qué es?-

- Lo sabrás mañana. Ahora mi querido amigo, me voy a dormir, estoy cansado. Por cierto, cuando venga Emmet dile el plan de mañana, el también tiene que ir. Hasta mañana-

-Que duermas bien ¡EDDIE!- hmmm…

RPOV

-¡Chicas despierten! ¡¡¡¡Es hora de compras!!!!!- grito Alice desde la pequeña sala.

-Alice, es domingo, ¿Por qué nos despiertas a las… - me imagine que Bella estaba viendo su reloj- 8?????!!!!-

-¿Qué tiene? Tenemos que comprar para hoy. Hay que vernos bien para los chicos. Uno nunca sabe cuando encuentra a su amor. Tengo un presentimiento, y hoy será un gran día- Alice y sus "visiones"…

-Allie, solo 10 min. Más- roge esta vez yo.

-No y no. ¡¡Ahora!!-

-Está bien- se dio por vencida Bella, pero a mí no me sacaban de cama tan temprano…

-¡¡Rose, corre!!- grito Bella de repente.

-¿Porq.. HAHAHA aaaahhhh Alice basta!! No puedo respirar- Alice estaba haciéndome cosquillas.

-Alice, se va a orinar en la cama-

-Está bien, te dejaré. Pero con dos condiciones-

-Lo que sea, pero deja de hacerme cosquillas- no podía dejar de reírme.

-Cuando deje de hacerlo te levantaras e iremos a comprar felices-

-Claro, con mucho gusto. Sabes que amo comprar- me la dejo fácil.

-Y segundo tienes que decir "oh gran preciosa Alice, deja de hacerme cosquillas e iré de compras" – y antes de que pudiera decirlo agrego- pero sin reír- ¿Qué, como lo haría sin reír si me hacia cosquillas?

-Alice eres mala…- dijo Bella y se fue a cambiar.

-Lo sé. Muahahaha…- ¿Con quién me metí? Sabía que nunca se tendría que decirle no a Alice, y voy yo y lo hago…

Tuve que hacerlo con 7 veces hasta que pude sin reír.

-No volveré a meterme con tigo, "gran Alice"- dije con dificultad.

-Lo sé Rose, lo sé.-

Me cambié y 10 minutos después nos fuimos al centro comercial en el Porche amarillo de Alice.

APOV

Al llegar al centro comercial desayunamos en Starbucks. Cuando íbamos caminando para meternos en alguna tienda se me ocurrió una idea. Hace unos días una amiga de Forks me paso un sonido que parecía que estaban chiflando. Ahora sabía como hacer sonrojar a Bella como tomate. Pasamos junto a una pareja que estaba sentada en una banca, puse el tono, y pensaron que fue Bella. ¡Su cara fue comiquísima! La chava la vio muy feo por chiflarle a su novio y el novio le guiño a Bella. Como lo supuse Bella estaba muy, pero muy roja.

-¡¡¡¡Alice, me la pagaras!!!!- estaba muy enojada

-Debiste ver tu cara Bella- esa fue Rose, yo no podía hablar por tanto que me reía.

-Sí, muy chistoso- dijo Bella irónicamente, pero con una sonrisa que no pudo esconder.

-Hey, chicas, tengo una idea.- dijo Rose- ¿Quieren hacer una pequeña apuesta para divertirnos?-

-claro- dijimos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Ok, cada quien tiene poner 20 dólares.- nosotras asentimos- bueno, tenemos que ir por detrás de alguien y abrazarlo decirle "amor me encon… o perdón, te confundí con mi novio". Si te habla ganas un punto, si se ríe o se echa a correr es 0. ¿Entran a la apuesta?-

-¡Of course!- dije rápidamente estrechando la mano de Rose. Esa idea me encantó.

-No- claro, esa era Bella.

-vamos Bella, no tengas pena- dijo Rose

-¿Te acuerdas que cantamos ayer?- le pregunté

-Si, if today was your last day. ¿Porque? – preguntó algo confundida.

-Si hoy fuera tu ultimo día Bella, como dice la canción, ¿No aprovecharías para hacer algo loco?-

-No lo sé…-

-Solo déjate llevar, seguro no los volverás a ver…-

-Está bien, acepto. ¿En cuánto tiempo se hará la apuesta?-

-Tenemos 15 minutos. A las 12:45 nos veremos enfrente de Victoria´s secret y sabremos quién ganará- dijo Rose.

-¡Ósea: yo!- dije un poco arrogante.

-Si claro… ¡Buena suerte chicas!- dicho esto salimos corriendo.

- Amor me encon… o perdón, te confundí con mi novio- le dije a un chavo un poco mas alto que yo-

-No te preocupes, suele pasar- me dijo. _¡Oh si, cayó el primero!_

Así estuve 10 minutos. 5 tipos se burlaron de mi sin decir nada, uno salió corriendo y 10 hablaron con migo.

- Amor me encon… - en ese momento se volteo un chavo con pelo güero, ojos azules, alto, buen cuerpo. No pude terminar la frase, me quede mirando esos hermosos ojos azules. De repente me tomo por la cintura y dijo:

-¿A quién encontraste, _cariño_?- ¿Qué dijo que?. Tenía una sonrisa divertida formada.

-Perdón, me confundí- ahora si estaba sonrojada. ¡La venganza de Bella!

-Que lastima, me hubiera gustado que fuese a mi al que hablaras-

-Bueno, en realidad no le hablaba a nadie, solo era una apuesta con unas amigas- ¿Por qué le cuento esto?

-Ahh… Pues me alegro. ¿Vas hacer algo hoy en al noche?- ¿Estoy escuchando bien? _Respira Alice, Respira._

-Lo siento, hoy no puedo- solo por esa estúpida banda…

-¿Puedo tener tu número?- intercambiamos teléfonos y después de platicar 5 minutos nos despedimos. Ya era hora de ver a Bella y Rose.

-¡Hola chicas!- dijo Rose

-¿Cuántos fueron Rose?-

-18 hablaron con migo y dos se rieron- Ok, me superó…- ¿Y tu?

- uno salió corriendo, 5 se rieron, 10 hablaron con migo- hice una pausa y continué- e intercambié teléfono con uno- una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

-Wow, ¿Enserio? Que genial.- dijo Bella.

-¿Y tu cuantos Bella?-

-25 hablaron con migo-

-¡Felicidades Bells!- dijo Rose.

-Ya ves, no tienes porque tener pena. Creo que te sirvió la canción. Ten, los 60 dólares por haber ganado- le di el dinero.

Después de 3 horas de comprar nos fuimos al internado para arreglarnos, ¡la noche iba a empezar!

* * *

**Hola!!**

**espero les esté gustando este fic!!**

**dejen comentarios, porfa! asi sabre si les gusta o no. y si quieren dejar sugerencias, con mucho gusto las recivire!!**

**besos ^^**

**nos vemos en el prox. capitulo!**


	3. conociendo a los chicos parte 2

**Conociendo a los chicos, parte 2**

JPOV

No podía creer que me haya aventado así a esa chava. Nunca era así de aventado, pero cuando sentí sus brazos rodarme la cintura me había emocionado tanto que hasta le pedí su número de teléfono, y ella me lo dio gustosa. No he podido dejar de pensar en esa chava, con el pelo en puntas para todas partes, que en todo momento sonreía…

-Jasper, tenemos que irnos. Quede en pasar por ellas a su cuarto- me grito Edward desde su cuarto

-Adelántate con Emmett, yo los veo allá-

-Está bien, pero no llegues tarde_- si papá_

_-_Claro, Eddie. Nos vemos- y se fue.

Quería llamar a la chava del centro comercial- la cual no me dio su nombre- pero pensé que sería desesperado de mi parte. También dijo que iba a estar ocupada, y yo tenía que ir a la disco, o Edward me mataría…

Yo ya estaba sentado en uno de los sillones blancos de cuero, cuando vi a Edward y Emmett entrando por la puerta con 3 chavas. Mis ojos no podían creerlo, ¿pensaba tanto en aquella chica que ya la veía en todas partes?

Saque mi teléfono y le marque, tenía que comprobar que ella era. No aguantaba esperar hasta que llegaran a la mesa.

-_Hola, chico que no me dio su nombre_- me dijo la que iba junto a Edward.

-Que tal, desconocida. Te tengo una sorpresa- le dije, sabiendo que si era ella.

_-¿Qué sorpresa?- _

-Ya lo verás- y antes que dijera algo más, colgué.

-Hola Jasper. Te presento a Bella, Rose y mi hermana Alice.- Alice era el nombre de la chica en la que había pensado toda la tarde. Conocía a Emmet y Edward desde hace un año, y nunca había visto a su hermana, que raro…

-Hola Jasper mucho gusto- me dijo Bella dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Igualmente Bella- Alice no podía quitar su cara de sorpresa.

-Hola Jasper- dijo Rose

-¿Qué tal?- le dije a la rubia- Mucho gusto Alice. ¿Cómo no te conocía si eres hermana de Edward?-

-Hola Jasper, pues no lo sé…- creo que nos veíamos con cara de sorpresa los dos, o no sé qué paso que Bella preguntó:

-¿Les pasa algo?- Alice le dijo algo al oído y Bella asintió.

-bueno, ¿quieren algo de beber?- pregunto Edward gentilmente.

-Sí, yo voy contigo- se ofreció Bella sonrojándose.

Estuvimos platicando mucho tiempo, nadie se quería parar a bailar y romper la conversación…

BPOV

Cuando Edward llegó venia con su hermano Emmett, nos dijo que Jasper nos esperaría en la disco. Rose no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Emmett, pero él no le hacía mucho caso, algo que hizo enojar a Rosalie.

Llegamos y Edward nos presentó con su amigo. Alice y Jasper tenían cara de sorpresa y algo de ¿atracción?

-¿Les pasa algo?- pregunté

-Es el chavo que le di mi teléfono en el centro- me susurró Alice. No había parado de hablar de él en toda la tarde. Yo solo pude asentir a eso.

-bueno, ¿quieren algo de beber?- preguntó Edward.

-Sí, yo voy contigo- sentí un calor en mis mejillas.

Después de la apuesta me sentía un poco más segura, esta noche aprovecharía como si fuera mi último día. No sé, pero con Edward me sentía segura. Estuvimos hablando bastante tiempo, tenía ganas de bailar con Edward, pero no sabía si pedírselo, o tal vez si…

-He estado esperándote- dijo ¿Alice?

-Lo siento señorita- le contestó Jasper besándole la mano.

-¿Quieres bailar, Bella?-

-Pensé que nunca lo pedirías- _¿esa fui yo? No importa…_

Estuvimos bailando y al poco tiempo se nos unieron Jasper con Alice y Emmett con Rosalie. La cara de Rose tenía una sonrisa triunfante. No las pasamos muy bien es noche, pero era hora de irse.

-Creo que deberíamos regresar al internado-

-Sí, ya es tarde…- Jasper se veía desilusionado.

Antes de despedirnos Edward les comentó a Jasper y Emmet lo de la banda. Emmett dudó un poco antes de aceptar

-Está bien, las chicas me podrán ver desde arriba del escenario- Rose rodó los ojos ante su comentario.

- Yo con mucho gusto. ¡Es una idea Genial!- Jasper se veía emocionado.

-Bueno, después nos ponemos de acuerdo para los ensayos y esas cosas. Que duerman bien señoritas-

Nos despedimos de los chicos y entramos a la habitación.

-En 5 minutos todas en la mini sala con pijamas- nos dijo Alice acelerada.

5 minutos después ya estaban Alice y Rose en la salita.

-Bueno chicas, hora de conferencia-

-¿Haremos esto seguido?- dije con miedo

-No lo sé, tal vez… - eso era un si.- Chicas, creo que estoy enamorada.-

-Pero Alice, lo acabas de conocer hoy-

-Lo sé, es que Jazz es tan lindo. Cuando lo vi en la plaza no imagine que viniera también al Eisengasse y menos que ¡es mejor amigo de mis hermanos!-

Hablamos toda la noche de todos los temas posibles. Esa noche nos hicimos las mejores amigas. Antes nos llevábamos muy bien, pero ahora, después de nuestra conversación, presiento que seremos inseparables.

* * *

**holaaa!!**

**como estan??**

**espero le haya gustado.**

**no estubo tan largo como lo queria poner, y no quedo tan chido, pero no tenia mucha inspiracion, he tenido problemas, y no pude escribir. pero como dije que no pasaria mas de una semana aqui se los dejo, (me pasé por unos dias)**

**nos vemos en el prox. capitulo!**

**besos ^^ cuidense!!**


	4. Buena cena, buen beso

Buena cena, buen beso

RPOV

-Es hora de despertarse, bellas durmientes- grito Alice desde la mini sala.

Es lunes, eso significa solo una cosa, primer día de escuela. Hoy solo íbamos a estar dos horas en la escuela, ya que solo nos iban a presentar a los maestros, las instalaciones y esas cosas… ¡Aburrido!

-Rose, ¿me prestas tu rímel?-

-¿Desde cuándo te pintas, Bella?-

-Desde que Alice tiene un hermano guapo- me dijo Bella mientras me sacaba la lengua jugando

-Jaja claro, tómalo.-

-¿Chicas están listas?- Cuando salimos me di cuenta de algo: las tres íbamos muy arregladas para ser día de clases.

-¿Por qué tan arregladas?- preguntó Alice leyéndome la mente.

-Nadamas…-

Estas dos horas fueron muy aburridas, no vi a Emmett mucho, estaba en la mayoría de mis clases, pero como que no le interesaba mucho, no vino a hablar con migo…

Desde el primer día que lo vi me flechó. Era tan guapo, musculoso, chistoso, podría decir que caballeroso… Pero había un problema, no estaba interesado en mí. Tengo que hacer algo para que le interese.

Por fin había terminado el primer día. Iba directo a mi habitación cuando me tope con Jasper.

-Hola Jasper, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Hola Rose. Muy bien y tú?-

-También, gracias. –

-Oye, quería saber si quisieran ir tú, Alice y Bella a cenar hoy en la noche con nosotros- me preguntó Jasper.

-Si claro.- dije sin pensarlo, sabía que iría Emmett, ya que dijo nosotros. Seguro Alice y Bella también quieren ir.

-Ok, nos vemos en el "lobby" de los dormitorios. ¡Salúdame a Alice!-

-Bye-

Me fui muy feliz a mi habitación, pensando en cómo hacer que Emmett me tome en cuenta.

Cuando les conté los planes de esta noche se pusieron muy felices. Ya lo sabía…

-Oye Alice, platícame de Emmett-

-¿Por qué, te interesa?- pequeña duendecillo…

-Puf, claro que no-

-Entonces, averígualo tu sola- …

-Está bien, muchas gracias por tu ayuda **Amiga- **¿notaron mi sarcasmo? …

-Con gusto. ¿Están listas para una noche con los chicos más guapos del internado?-

-¡Seguro!- contestamos Bella y yo al unísono.

Nos encontramos con los chicos en el lobby y nos fuimos a Italianis **(N/A: haha amo ese restaurante italiano xD )** , Edward, Bella y yo nos fuimos en el volvo de el primero, y Alice, Jasper y Emmett en el gigantesco jeep de Emmy. Por desgracia no me fui con el. Creo que no quería que me fuera con ellos...

BPOV

El camino al restaurante fue muy tranquilo, no pude hablar mucho con Edward, ya que estaba Rosalie escuchando todo con mucha atención.

La señorita nos acompañó a nuestros asientos. Edward hizo algo que me dejó con la boca abierta, me hizo la silla hacia atrás para poder sentarme, al parecer todavía hay jóvenes caballerosos. Voltee a ver a Alice y Rosalie para saber si vieron eso, pero me lleve otra sorpresa, Jasper y Emmett habían hecho lo mismo con Rose y Alice.

-Gracias- dijimos las 3.

-Me llamo Andrea y seré su mesera esta noche- nos dio las cartas a cada uno- ¿se les ofrece algo de tomar?-

-3 cocas para nosotras, por favor- siempre pedimos eso, así que pedí para las 3.

-2 sprite y una coca-cola. Gracias.-

-ok, si se les ofrece algo avísenme-

-y bueno chicas, ¿Cuándo empezamos los ensayos? ¿Qué días y a qué hora están libres?- nos preguntó Jazz

-Yo puedo lunes, miércoles y viernes.-

-Yo también, solo que viernes no.-

-¿se puede saber que haces los viernes? Según yo tenias libres- le pregunté Alice.

-¡Pues para divertirme! – dijo emocionada.

-hmmm como quieras… Bueno, creo que Rose también puede esos días, ¿verdad Rose?- La chica asintió – ¿y ustedes cuando pueden?-

- Nosotros tenemos entrenamiento esos días… pero podemos ensayar antes de entrenar. ¿Ustedes que piensan?- preguntó Edward.

-Por mi bien- Jasper siempre decía sí. _Creo que será fácil para Alice controlarlo Jajajaja._

-Si no llegamos tarde al entrenamiento está bien-

-Ya está. Lunes, miércoles y viernes. ¿De 5 a 6:30, les parece?-

-Perfecto. ¡Ahora a disfrutar la noche!- dijo Rose- por cierto, ¿están en un equipo?-

-Así es nena, futbol americano. ¿Te gusta el futbol?-

-¡Claro, me encanta! ¿Y quién es el capitán?-

-Aquí nuestro pianista- _¿Edward?_

- ¿Enserio?- El asintió- ¡que genial!-

La noche se pasó muy rápido, en verdad estar con los chicos es muy divertido. Siento que nos llevaremos muy bien. Al principio sientes que a Emmett no le importas y solo quiere hacerte broma, pero si lo conoces bien (como estamos empezando hacer) es super lindo. Ya está tratando mas a Rose, y se ve que le gusta, aunque no lo quiere mostrar  Edward es un amor, ya saben. ¡Y es tan guapo! Jasper es muy tranquilo, pero también es muy buena onda. Se ve que hay mucha química entre él y Alice.

No sé porque extraña razón, tal vez sea que yo les pedí a las chicas, pero me fui sola de regreso con Edward. Quería conocerlo mejor.

-Dime Bella, ¿Por qué entraste al internado?-

-Mi mama se caso de nuevo y tuve que irme a vivir con mi papa, y con mi papa no me llevo tan bien, ya que es productor de cine y no tiene tiempo para mi…-lo dije un poco triste, aunque no lo estaba.- ¿y, que hay de ti?-

-Como ya sabes, entré hace 3 años. Nadie nos obligo, de hecho mi mama no quería que fuéramos, pero se me antojaba hacer algo diferente. Convivir con chavos de nuestra edad todo el tiempo, estar sin papás, hacer tonterías… ya sabes…- me dedicó esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba.- Bella, ¿hacemos el juego de 20 preguntas, pero con 10 porque ya casi llegamos? Así nos conocemos mejor.-

-Si claro. Tú empieza.- _Que no pregunte nada indebido por favor_

-Ok, una fácil. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- esa esta fácil.

-Verde- claro que no le dije el porqué. - ¿Cuántas novias has tenido?- yo y mis preguntas…

-Hmmm 5, pero ninguna funciono bien…- ¿se veía triste?- ¿A los cuantos años fue tu primer beso?- gracias a dios habíamos llegado a la escuela, no nos dio tiempo ni para 10 por lo rápido que manejaba.

-Am… creo que debo irme. ¡Nos vemos mañana en clases!- sentía como el rojo me subía por las mejillas.

-Espera Bella. Te acompaño a tu cuarto.-

Camino a mi cuarto hablamos poco, solo cosas sin importancia. Si me gustaba la escuela, cuál era mi maestro favorito, etc…

-Gracias por acompañarme Ed., hihihi - el solamente me gruño jugando

-De nada, Isabella. Me divertí mucho hoy, ojala hagamos eso más seguido. –

Estaba cerrando la puerta cuando me detuvo.

-¿Bella?

-¿Mhm?- sus ojos estaban más cerca de lo debido, de pronto sentí unos labios suaves sobre los míos. El beso fue dulce y corto, sin apuros.

-Que duermas bien- dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue.

¿Acaso estaba soñando?

APOV

Ayer Emmett ni volteaba a ver a Rosalie, ahora se la estaba comiendo, corrijo, se la estaba devorando con los ojos. Todo el camino estuvieron así, no tienen descaro estos dos, porque Rose estaba igual.

Jasper y yo estábamos en nuestra pequeña burbuja, hablábamos de nuestra vida, amigos, cosas así. Este hombre cada vez me gustaba más. El camino fue rápido, pero no tanto como el de Edward y Bella, ya que vi el volvo en el estacionamiento, ¡mi hermano sí que corría!

-Que duerman bien. Nos vemos mañana- le di un beso en la mejilla a Emmett y otro a Jasper, Rose hizo lo mismo con los dos.

Bella nos contó cómo fue su primer beso con mi hermano. ¡Awwww! Y su viaje. Nos pusimos la ropa para dormir y cada quien se fue a su respectivo cuarto.

Como siempre era la primera en levantarme, era demasiado temrano, para ser verdad. Y como tenía un gran presentimiento –nunca me equivoco en eso- y estaba de buen humor, decidí ir a la cafetería del campus por un desayuno para las 3.

Una vez más el destino estuvo de acuerdo con migo y me mando a Jasper.

-¡Hey Jazz! ¿Qué haces tan temprano por aquí?-

-Hola Allie- _¡¡¡dijo mi apodo especial!!! _– hicimos un volado y me toco venir a mi por el desayuno, ya que no quieren ir a la cafetería. ¿Y tu?-

-Me desperté de buen humor y quise llevarles el desayuno a las dormilonas.-

-¿Te importa que... amm... te acompañe de regreso a tu cuarto?- se notaba nervioso, y no se por qué, mis instintos no me ayudaron esta vez, yo estaba también estaba nerviosa.

-Claro, déjame pagar.- pague y nos fuimos rumbo a mi cuarto.

-Alice, sé que esto suena un poco anticuado y nos conocemos desde hace poco, pero ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?- _¿What?_

-¡¡¡Sicher!!! –Me lancé a los brazos de Jasper tirando la comida- Ohh, Jasper, claro que sí. Y no, no suenas anticuado. ¡Qué feliz soy! Mira mis fachas, nooooo. Tengo que irme, nos vemos en historia- le di un pequeño beso de pico que lo dejo congelado porque no se lo esperaba y entré. Por primera vez me alegré de ser buena en historia y que me hayan adelantado un año. ¡¡Ahora podría estar con Jasper una hora más del día!!

* * *

**Holaa aa todoss!!!**

**comoo estann??**

**esperoo quee less hayaa gustadoo el capp.. queriiaa poner mas, pero **

**ya es tarde por aqui y ya voy atrasadaa subiendoo. les teniaa que dejar algoo.**

**gran pregunta: ¿quieren que siga **

**subiendo la historiaa?**

**esque no recivo ningun, pero ni un comentarioo,**

**y me ponee tristee, no se si les gustaa o no**

**la historiaa, no quieroo subir a lo tonto el fic,**

**porque la verdad si me canso, lo hago con cariño, pero**

**tengo vidaa y necesito hacer mas cosas.**

**en fin, tansiquiera que dos me pongan comentarios, subo para ellos. enserio, no importa si son 2 o 1000, pero me gusta**

**saber que tengo publico y no lo hago a lo loco.**

**gracias de antemanoo, y bueno si no recivo, creeo que seráa mi ultimo capituloo.**

**Tansiquieraa les dejé un noviazgo y un beso! haha**

**saludoos!!**


	5. Linda Lauren

**Linda Lauren…**

**BPOV**

-Despierten, despierten, despierten- gritaba Alice mientras daba vueltas por toda la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa Alice? ¿Se nos hizo tarde?- me levante dando un brinco-

-No, pero les tengo que contar algo.- nos dijo muy emocionada. ¿Ahora que le habrá picado?- Hoy me levante de buen humor y con un buen presentimiento- ya saben que nunca me equivoco en eso- bueno, quería traerles el desayuno y cuando baje, ¿adivinen a quien me encontré?- antes de que nos diera tiempo de adivinar chilló- ¡¡¡a Jasper!!!!!-

-Que bien Alice. ¿Y nos puedes decir porque nos importa eso?- Rose se mostraba un poco molesta, no le gustaba que la despertaran sin ninguna razón.

-Tranquila Rose, hay una buena explicación- Alice estaba de lo más feliz- bueno, el me pidió acompañarme al cuarto, y yo le dije que si, cuando estábamos en la puerta ¡¡¡¡me pidió que fuera su novia!!!!-

Las tres gritamos a la vez mientras nos abrazábamos y dábamos pequeños brinquitos en círculo- si, lo sé. Se supone que vamos en prepa, pero no se puede evitar- Rose y yo estábamos muy felices.

-Espera- deje de dar saltos y ellas me miraron extraño- ¿le dijiste que si, verdad?-

-Bella, me decepcionas. Obvio le dije que si- y ahí estábamos de nuevo dando saltitos, hasta que llego una compañera del cuarto de a lado para preguntar si nos ocurría algo.

-No pasa nada malo. Perdón por gritar- dije un poco avergonzada.

-No te preocupes. Por cierto, me llamo Ángela- dijo dándonos la mano a las 3.

-Yo soy Isabella, pero dime Bella-

-Yo soy Rose-

-Me llamo Alice, mucho gusto-

-Igualmente. Supongo que son nuevas, porque no las he visto el año pasado. - nosotras asentimos- espero les guste la escuela. Nos vemos por ahí- y salió.

-Se ve agradable- dije

-Aja. Bueno, ahora hay que arreglarnos para ir a clases- dijo Alice con su entusiasmo de siempre.

La primera hora me tocaba Biología, materia que se me hacía demasiado fácil. A Rose le tocaba clase de alemán, y a Alice, historia –claro, con Jasper-.

Estaba un poco nerviosa, no conocía a nadie, ya que ayer ni siquiera miré quienes estaban en el salón, tenía mucha pena.

-Hola buenos días- saludé al maestro-

-Buenos días, señorita…-

-Bella Swan- le dije rápidamente.

-…Señorita Swan. Puede tomar asiento junto al señor Cullen, es el único lugar libre.- obviamente no se trataba de Emmett, el iba un semestre adelantado, eso solo significaba una cosa…

-Hola, Edward- dije sonrojada, recordando el beso de anoche.

-Buenos días, Bella- me dedico una de sus sonrisas torcidas que yo tanto amaba.

No podía concentrarme en la clase, sentía como Edward se pasó la clase entera mirándome, claro que no me quejo.

-Dime, Bella, ¿te está gustando la escuela?- dijo Edward con su dulce voz.

-Aja.-

-Te ves nerviosa. ¿Acaso yo soy el causante de eso?- ¿estaba jugando con migo? Podemos ser dos en este juego…

-Claro que no. Es que hay un tipo atrás de nosotros, que no quita su mirada de mí, eso si me pone nerviosa.- _ha cayó._ ¿Sentía que se ponía tenso cuando volteó, o solo era mi imaginación?

-Se llama Mike- ¿Qué? ¿En verdad alguien me miraba?- si quieres te lo presento…-

-Aja. Me da igual…- creo que eso lo ayudó para que se relajara.-¿Edward? Cuéntame algo de ti-

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?-

-¿Tienes novia?- dije un poco sonrojada. ¡Como odiaba tener que sonrojarme tanto!

En eso la campana sonó y no contestó mi pregunta.

-Amm… ¿vamos al comedor?- dijo Edward. Sabia que no me quería contestar lo de la novia. ¿Pero porque?

-Claro. ¿Sabes si los demás también vienen?-

-Sí. Emmett y Jasper siempre lo hacen, supongo que Alice irá con su Jazz Jajajaja y bueno supongo que Rose también. Tú sabes más que hace ella que yo-

Antes de salir alguien llamó a Edward.

-¿Qué pasa Mike?- preguntó irritado. Me di cuenta que ese era el que me estaba viendo.

-¿No vas a presentar?- me sonría supuestamente "sensual".

-Mike, ella es Bella. Bella, Mike.-

-Mucho gusto- dijo mientras le daba la mano y el la besaba.

-Igualmente- conteste un poco asqueada.

-Bella, nos están esperando- me apuró Edward.

-Sí, claro. Nos vemos Mike.-

-Adiós Bella. Edward…-

**APOV**

Estaba más que feliz sentada al lado de Jasper, el se veía igual de feliz. No podíamos parar de mirarnos y sonreír como idiotas.

El maestro entró y nos dijo que íbamos a empezar la clase con la primera guerra mundial.

La clase se pasó muy rápido. Yo participaba mucho, pero Jasper… se notaba que era un gran –como lo diré- ¿aficionado? De la primera guerra mundial. Se la pasó haciendo un debate con el maestro.

Sonó la campana y Jasper y yo nos encaminamos rumbo al comedor.

-esta clase sí que estuvo intensa- le dije sonriendo.

-Jajajaja si. Me encanta este tema. Veo que a ti también te gusta.-

-Sí, es interesante.-

Llegamos al comedor, Bella y Edward ya habían llegado. Se veían tan lindos juntos. Hace mucho no veía reír tanto a mi hermano, siempre estaba callado, y sabía muy bien el porqué.

Al poco tiempo después llegaron Emmett y Rose. Se les veía un poco como que… ¿con calor? Y una sonrisa picara.

**EmPOV**

Lo odiaba admitir, pero Rose me volvía loco. No le hice mucho caso los primeros días, sabía que Rose no era de las típicas chicas con las que salía, las que querían- al igual que yo- divertirse un rato y ya. Sin compromisos…

Pero ahí estaba ella, de lo más sexy vestida y hablando un perfecto alemán. Cosa que amaba en una mujer, que supiera idiomas y sea culta. Algo que Rose ya demostró, en la clase de ayer habló con la Sra. Hernández muy bien español y demasiado fluido. Hoy no era diferente.

-Ja, ich weiss. Aber, warum machen sie nichts? Die Welt ist schon…- ahí deje de escuchar y solo mire embobado a Rose.

No me di cuenta que había acabado la clase hasta que Rose me dijo:

-¿Emmett, me das permiso para salir?- nos habíamos sentado juntos, yo estaba del lado derecho, por eso no podía salir la rubia.

-Amm... Si claro, perdón. – me di la vuelta para pararme y vi que estábamos solos. Ya todos se habían ido- Creo que me quedé ido…-

-Jajajaja yo también lo creo. Bueno me dejas pasar- Solo me había parado, pero no me había quitado. Sentí las manos de Rose en mis hombros para empujarme. No resistí mas, la tome de la cintura y la atraje hacia mí. La besé con desesperación, ella me respondió el beso gustosa. El beso fue largo y con demasiada pasión. Lo admito, ¡esta mujer besa muy bien! Después de –pienso yo- 1 minuto nos separamos.

-Creo… que mejor… amm… vamos al comedor…- dijo Rose levemente sonrojada.

-Claro- dije y salimos del salón.

-¿Porque esa sonrisa?- preguntó Alice con esa típica mirada de que sabía algo.

-No sé de que hablas Allie…- dijo Rose. _Yo si sé muy bien._

Antes de decir algo mas escuchamos chillar a una voz demasiado familiar, que a todos nos aterraba, y más a Edward.

-¡Awwww, Edward, amor!- dijo Lauren lanzándose a los brazos de mi hermano y plantándole un asqueroso beso en los labios.

Jasper, Alice y yo estábamos en shock. No lo creíamos. Edward quedó inmóvil ante aquella reacción, pero no hizo nada para apartarla. La que más me sorprendió fue Bella, ¿era yo, o parecía que quería llorar? Sin más que decir se paró y salió corriendo. En ese momento Edward reaccionó y separo a Lauren.

* * *

**Holaa a todos!!**

**Perdon por tardar tantoo! he tenido examenes y no he podido escribir.**

**muchisimas gracias a las que me escribieron! ahora se que alguien lee mi fic**

**gracias a:**

-aNAISSS

-marijo de Chiba

-miadharu28

-Flor

-N. Cullen

**ojala y les haya gustado el capitulo!!**

**besos^^**


	6. notaaa

Hola a todos los lectores!! He he (siempre quise decir eso :P )

No sé si siga escribiendo la historia. Últimamente no he tenido tiempo ni inspiración… frustrante, lo sé.

Pero si no sigo con la historia voy hacer un final en uno o dos capítulos. Y si sigo escribiré cuando llegue la inspiración… hihihi

Si tienen algunas ideas para la historias las acepto gustosa!!!

Saludos y besos a todos!!! Biie biiieE 3


End file.
